rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Laco Repáň
Představení vlastními slovy volam sa Laco Repáň na slovensku ma volaju vo varine aj mojsi laco valaskovy bijec.som ritny rypac a riadny jebak.kokota mam velkeho ako kyj.a rypem riadne chalanom riti vyrypavam zrypavam riadne ritne diery a riadna jebacka kokotom do riti.robim aj specialne potieracky hlavy kokota aj ritnej diery palivou zmesou krakatitom.budes revat a kopytami slahat naokolo seba ako besny.aj napchavam rit silonkami vytrhnem ich prudko z tvojej zovretej riti budes revat ako tur a striekat si pritem az do ksichta ty sviniar osraty z kurvy vytlaceny.aj ritny buchar mam jebe riadne ritne vrtaky a ritne gule ritne pchadla pcham chalanom do riti.aj riadne jebem do riti mam velkeho kokota riadny kyj poldecaka mrtky pustam.novych otrokov zkusam bielym ritnym rydlom ci mas cistu rit.das gate dolu predklonis sa vrazim ti rydlo do riti a krutim aj pacim s tym a vytiahnem a pozrem ci na nom nie je ritny material.ak hej dostanes eletrickym bicom cez vreco a kokota a budes revat a utekat domov.teraz som v new yorke je tu vela selijakych otrokov jebem americke otroky aj negri aj selijake mexikanske pandravy aj cinskych sviniarov aj selijake ine narodnosti som trtkal.aj mam ritne roztahovadla ritne vrtaky aj mam cez dvadsat dildo.aj naozaj velke dildisko toto je velky ritny prakyj sa tento kyjak vola black bazooka kiler.mam aj prepychovy orientalny budoar v klube kde ritne rypacky robim aj ku me do kvartyra na desiatej ulici na sukromne rypackove audiencie otroci chodia.ovladam aj retazove gule sultansku zlatu aj isikawa slahadlo gulu no mam aj chobotnicove gule to su tri gule na retazoch. Epitaf: tento chuj vlaky palenky vypil aj riadne jebal kazdy den Regionální pojmenování *dykovy bijec (vo varine) *valaskovy bijec (v mojsi) *kamenovy zabijak (v gbelanoch) *krompacovy rubadlak (no len zopar ludi) *varinsky smrtonos (v obi dvoch ciganskych dedinach) *biciklovy zabijak (vo varine vyse pol roka) *kyjovy bijec (místně nespecifikováno) Fyziologie *meram stosedemdesiat dva centimetrov. *Je vyvinutý: sak aj moj kokot roztrhol ritiska najmenej sto otrokom.mam riadny kokotkyj. Známý životopis * Narozen v červenci ** ja neviem co som za znamenie na to serem som v juli. * Rodina ** Ludvík Repáň - Foter ** Matka ** Sestra ** Teta ** Stara mama ** Stary otec ** Štefan Repáň - bratranec *** to je moj bratranec ten ma vzdy palenku doma aj ta kludne neha prespataj ta poldecakami doslaha. * Narozen ve Varíně * Vyrůstal v mlýně * nějakou dobu žil v Mojši * Praha * New York Sport * Valaškový bijec * Boxer * Nožový specialista Studia * ZŠ Varín * Zvláštní škola Žilina * Murárská škola Zaměstnání * Hrobník v Mojšovej Lúčke * Kafilermacher * Výpomoc v krematoriu * Zedník * Sultán otrokár Domácí zvířata *Dabač a Peper *Korytnačka - aj som mal chvilu korytnacku no bola akasi blba som ju do vaha hodel nech si svina plava do pice.mozno z vaha semka do dubaje doplavala a teraz ma tristo kilo a caka na mna v mori aby ma uhryzla nasrata ze som ju do vaha hodel. *aj sme mali dve kravy *Kůň - na tem som jazdel no nemal som sedlo jazdel som len na deke ako indiani Styl Autorský styl Rytného Rydla je silně charakterický zjednoduššením zbytečně těžké osraté slovenčiny. Laco odstraňuje množství zbytečných sloves, podstatných i přídavných slov a vystačí si ve své genialitě jen s omezenou slovní zásobou. * dnes mi pise akysi niktos z kurvy vysraty kdesi na hajzli v lacnom bordeli vraj hovorim zle po slovensky.sak hej a som temu rad najradsiej by som tuto psiu rec vobec nepouzival no nic ine neviem.sak som zopar rokov bol v prahe a samozrejme viem aj po cesky hovorit.sak aj to je osrata rec. Taktéž sada oslovení, uvítání, představení a další mnohá mezilidská komunikace je i přes jen minimální sadu užívaných frází na vysoké úrovni. * sak hej ved toto nie je normalne takehoto syra z kokota prezidentom spravit. * sak hej uz som jebat nechcel ked prisiel tento eskymak som ho retazovou gulou slahol a bolo vybavene * pocuvaj dievca tri veci su dolezite pre zivot.cigarety palenka a riadna ritna jebacka.zvysok setkeho su hovna. * aj sa jej pytam pocuvaj ty potkan srala si dnes? * .sak vidim ako ten wermachtak natiahol tu brokovnicu vravim otrokovi uz je to tu pozeraj. * vravim mu flandakovi neser ma ty smrad zoberiem krompac aj ti do chrbta zatnem riadnu sovietsku ocel ty vatikansky otrok. Specifickým úkazem je no akosi. Toto uvození funguje jako univerzální berle pro jakýkoliv popis čehokoliv, co neproběhlo dle plánu, či jinak přesahuje obecně zažité normy. * inac by som takeho stareho smrdaka nejebal no akosi to prislo kyj mi stvrdol aj co ine robit ako vopchat do riti co je naokolo. * byvali zme v hoteli rits v centre aj som si v sprche v sobotu po piatocnej jebacke som kokota omacal od oschlej mrtky aj ritneho materiala lebo mi riadne kyj smrdel no akosi som sa zle chytel aj som celu bateriu zo steny vytrhol aj voda striekala sade po kupelke revem kurva havaria Laco lehce ovládl i základy angličtiny, toto nieje problem * sak tu mi ludia pisu ako sa tuna dohovorim ked po anglicky neviem.sak nemusis vediet pridem kurva zelenymi zamavam a ihned rozumia setkemu seci americky smrdaci.otrokom ukazem ked ku mne pridu ze si ma sviniar gate shodit aj polovice riti roztiahnut.aj v klube nie je problem tam sa jebe aj pije a tarat nic nemusis kokota vytiahnes wisky nalejes do huby a je. * sak uz aj po anglicky hovorim poviem pants davn ty kurvos sou me jor ashoul ty picus.ci poviem sou mi jor kok.to je ako ze kokota musi vytiahnut. I přes svoji ucházející znalost angličtiny dochází však občas k nedorozuměním - pravděpodobně ale proto, že otroci su v amerike naozaj blbci: * ako sefotrokar teraz robim selijake zlepsovacky v klube.slahaci tunel aj som si vravel ze by moje vyhlasenia ktore sa robi raz za tyzden aj sa citaju prikazy hlavneho otrokara.ako mna teraz.vravim si mohol by ten otrok co to robi na trubku ci lesny roh zatrubit aj by sa citalo moje vyhlasenie samozrejme co moj biznis otrok prelozi lebo po slovensky tam nevedia ty smrdaci.vravim poslem otroka kupit lesny roh aby to malo riadnu uroven kurva ked som teraz sefotrokar.no nebol tam moj biznis otrok vravim nevadi v slovniku najdem a poviem im co ma ten debil kupit.no ako je blby tento otrok v slovnike som nasiel les ze sa povie the wood aj roh sa povie the corner.vravim mu tu mas dvesto dolarov bez ty picus a dones the wood the corner.ten blby otrok nevedel co chcem.vravim srat na teba ty vol slahol som ho bicom aj vravim druhemu picusovi.tiez nerozumel.revem kurva vy americky smrdaci neviete kurva co je lesny roh the wood the corner do pice na kazdom pohrebe v mojsi na toto trubeli.su naozaj blbi otroci nechapem ako mozu manazary robit tyto smrdaci ved nikto mi neuveri ze som piatim otrokom povedal co chcem aby kupeli a ty debili nevedeli co je lesny roh kurva.aj som sa nasral vcera som cez den lesny roh kupel aj som vecer prisiel do kluba a temu jednemu otrokovi zo vcerajska som z teho rovno z centimetra do ucha riadne zatrubel aj revem toto je the wood the corner ty debil.cely vecer na to ucho nepocul. Category:Osoby Category:Varín